During operation, magnetic resonance devices produce high-pitched operating noise which can be unpleasant for a patient located in an accommodation area of the magnetic resonance device for examination. This high-pitched operating noise is produced inside a magnet unit of the magnetic resonance device. Here sound waves are transmitted from a gradient system of the magnet unit to a main magnet of the magnet unit. From said main magnet, the noise is transmitted to a housing unit of the magnetic resonance device and emitted therefrom in a space surrounding the magnetic resonance device, such as in an accommodation area for accommodating the patient that is surrounded by a radio frequency coil unit.
Conventional housing units of magnetic resonance devices have a single housing shell unit typically made of a glass-fiber reinforced plastic and/or a thermoplastic material. Although these housing shell units provide, because of their mass, a certain amount of sound insulation, housing shell units implemented in this way also exhibit a high emission characteristic in respect of sound wave emission due to the material stiffness of the housing shell units. In addition, acoustic resonances may be produced in the patient area of the magnetic resonance device which can add to the patient's noise exposure.